


Hazbin Hotel: Krampus

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: You better not poutYou better not cryYou better not shout, I'm telling you whyKrampus is coming to townGruss von Krampus!He's cracking his whipHe's dragging his chainsGonna bring bad kids suffering and painsKrampus is coming to townYou better beware for Lucifer's sake!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hazbin Hotel: Krampus

T’was the night before Christmas when all throughout Hell

Many creatures were stirring and celebrating as well

Wearing wooden masks and lighting bonfires all around

Demons laughed and ate slabs of meat abound

Soon after dusk, the city grew still

Denizens wandered home, leaving many a great spill

Many demon children felt twinges of fear

For they knew, on this night, Sir Krampus would be near

On the other side of town lay the Hazbin Hotel

A not too shabby place and a unique dwelling in Hell

Stockings were hung by the fireplace with care

A tree lit up the room, ornaments here and there

Razzle and Dazzle slept soundly in the lobby

Dreaming of eating donuts, their enjoyable hobby

Upstairs in the rooms, clients sleep in their beds

While visions of musicals played in their heads

And I stood on the balcony, watching the red sky

Wind blew through my hair as clouds rolled by

From the Pentagram moon came a flash and a blur

Could it be an Exterminator? I wasn’t sure

The figure flew closer, my eyes going wide

But as the princess of Hell, I don’t easily hide

I stood my ground and saw a stellar sight

That would give mortals quite a fright

In a gush of flames, riding a sleigh of black

I saw a horned figure and was taken aback

A hunched goat-like man held the reins tight

His eyes burning red in the dim winter light

I grinned widely and let out a brief cheer

There was no doubt that Krampus was here

With bellowing roars, black rams all came

And Krampus waved his whip and called them by name:

“Now, Lasher! Now, Crusher! Now, Ripper and Maul! On, Brimstone! On, Balam! On, Paimon and Paul!

Land down on the building, do not stumble and fall! Dash away, dash away, dash away, all!”

The thumps of hooves and the loud commotion

Was enough to stir the sleeping demons into motion

Waking up, they all wandered from their rooms

Chatting excitedly like a bunch of loons

Vaggie, Alastor, Baxter and Husk

Niffty, Mimzy, Crymini and Angel Dust

They arrived in the lobby, then stepped out the door

And grumpy Husk growled, “Fuck! What for?!”

“Krampus is here, guys!” I said with a squee

“He’s got gifts for you and for me.”

Krampus got out of his sleigh with no slip

He placed the whip back to his hip

Krampus was shaggy and covered with black hair

Long curved horns with bloodstains here and there

In a sack were captured demon kids, sacred

With chains and birches, he always came prepared

Krampus wore a robe with Satanic symbols engraved

The designs depicting naughty imps enslaved

His sharp fangs glinted among his black maw

Hs fingers bent with many a sharp claw

A bow tie and dark powers were his extra features

To spread annual joy and suffering to creatures

A shaggy dark beard hung down from his face

He looked around and grinned, “Neat place.”

Inside we all went, Krampus leading the way

“What a strange fellow,” I heard Vaggie say.

Then Alastor: “Why that’s an alternate St. Nick!”

Then Angel snickered, “Sure I can’t suck your dick?”

As Niffty darted and dusted the halls

Krampus put treats in our stockings by the walls

Spicy candy, slabs of meat at that

And a bottle of cheap booze for Husk the cat

Porn mags for Crymini and mangas for Niffty

For an imposing figure, Krampus worked swiftly

A magenta dress for Mimzy and vials for Baxter

And for Angel, handcuffs with pink fur

A new set of daggers for Vaggie to use

A radio and top hat left Alastor amused

Razzle and Dazzle enjoyed themselves too

Consuming devil’s food cake and goat’s blood too

Krampus guzzled down the schnapps with joy

Then he began to punish the captured girl and boy

He whipped at their skin and nibbled at their toes

And roared at them until in fright, they froze

“That’s a little bit harsh,” I say, feeling amiss

He answered back, “This is my job, miss!”

As everyone enjoyed their gifts with glee

I soon asked him, “What about me?”

Krampus just grinned and headed for the door

But soon dropped a scroll by my feet on the floor

I picked and up and asked, “What’s this for?”

But he soon vanished, I was confused once more

I unraveled the scroll and to my surprise

A list of my clients was in front of my eyes

Their sins and their goals all written down

But there was more to it, I soon found

I looked on the back and a message read

“Don’t give up hope, potential’s in your head.”

And hidden in the folds I did see

Into my hands landed the black Sinner’s Key

I clutched the object and had to smile

I felt like I could go another mile

With my hotel, I had a long way to go

But if I didn’t try, I’d surely never know

All of waved as Krampus hopped into his sleigh

“Ha ha ha!” he cackled and was soon soaring away

He then bellowed back as he sped through the night:

“Scary Krampus for all and to all a good fright!”

Gruss von Krampus!


End file.
